The Tale of Harin
by Jamesdude08
Summary: For Harry Potter's 11th Birthday, he gets sent to Middle Earth where he meets Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf introduces Harry to the Wizard Council and soon Harry Potter becomes Harin the Red, newest member of the Order. Everything seems great until Gandalf starts to feel that a dark power is returning. (Follows events of both The Hobbit and LOTR.)
1. Prologue

**AN: First and foremost, all the characters mentioned in here belong to either JK Rowling or JRR Tolkein. I do not want to make any money off of this. This is just me playing a "what if" scenario. This is not a romantic fanfic, it is focused on action and adventure, about Harry (Harin) finding himself and helping save Middle Earth. This is my first ever Crossover, so I am going to do my best! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Prologue **

Harry Potter, 10, was sitting on the floor of his cupboard under the stairs, being quiet and trying not to cry too loud. His cousin had just been to the zoo and there had been… an accident. Harry hadn't meant to make the glass disappear. He did not know he could do anything like that. His aunt and uncle had always said that magic was not real. Harry was just a freak. He was used to that word. Usually, it was directed at him from his loving uncle and aunt or from kids on the playground when they saw his lightning bolt scar on his head.

Harry never fit in with the other kids, mainly because his cousin saw to it that he was alone. It did not help that he had a lightning bolt scar on his head. Between the two, Harry was pretty alone and miserable. Both of his parents had died, he had no friends, and now it looked like he was going to be locked in his cupboard for at least a month.

"STOP CRYING BOY!" his uncle yelled from somewhere nearby.

Harry became quiet, even though the tears kept coming. Harry wished he was anywhere but here. He was miserable.

True to their word, Harry was locked in his cupboard under the stairs for most days that summer. He got some food here and there and was allowed bathroom breaks, but he was in his room. Of course, this was when he was starting to get letters that he was not allowed to read. They moved to this creaky place in the middle of the ocean and it was there where he counted down the time to his birthday, a tradition that he had done since his relatives ignored his birthday. So, he always stayed up late and wished himself a happy birthday.

At 11:59, Harry readied himself, drawing himself a birthday cake on the dirt floor he was laying on. Soon enough, it was midnight and Harry blew out his fake candles while making a wish.

'I wish I was away from here'

Then, many things happened at once. There was a knock on the door that sounded like lighting. His cousin jumped up, and from under him, a small circle of light began to appear. Harry looked down in horror as he realized he could not move. Then his eyes went to the doorway to see a giant man look at him with shocked eyes. From a nearby stairwell, his relatives appeared, his uncle with a gun. There was a shout, a bang and Harry was rushed into the light. He spun once, then twice and then he felt as if he was being broken down to the bone. Harry screamed and that was the last time people saw of Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Harry awoke with a slight groan. In the distance, he heard whispers stop. Harry slowly opened his eyes and noticed that everything was blurry.

"Where are my glasses? Where am I? What happened?" Harry asked, trying to look around to see where he was. All he could make out was that he was in a bed and there the roof was made of something brown.

A voice said something but Harry just looked around . His eyes fell on an old man or a grey blur looking at him. He said it in a foreign tongue and Harry flinched at the harsh sound. The old man cleared his throat and seemed to switch languages.

"So, you are finally awake." the old man said . The figure got closer and appeared right in Harry's face. He wore a grey hat and had a long beard. His nose was just inches away from Harry's. "I am afraid you little pieces of glass were smashed when you appeared in my room. I had to explain to the barkeep where there was such a racket in my room. Obviously a wizard of your strength surely must have mastered the art of stealth." the old man said. "as to where you are , you are in a bar called The Prancing Pony. Of course, as to what happened, I was hoping you could tell me."

Harry looked at the old man. Wizard? Harry wasn't a wizard. There was no such thing as magic. His relatives told him so.

"I am not a wizard. Magic isn't real. And without my glasses I can't see! I need to get back to my aunt and uncle. They will be very mad at me. I don't know how I got here. I just need to get home." Harry started to tear up. He did not want to have more chores or spend more time in his cupboard. Maybe this was a dream. Maybe he just needed to pinch himself. He pinched himself and it just hurt. He cried a little harder.

He was startled when a hand was placed on his head and a wooden something was placed on in front of his face. The old man started to whisper something in a foreign language and with a final word, the wooden thing lit up and Harry was momentarily blinded. He reeled back away from the old man for a second and then blinked a few times. In a matter of seconds, his eyes seemed to twinge and things started to get back into focus. Harry touched his face and found there were no glasses on his face. He could see without them! Harry looked around and saw that he was in a small room and the old man was tall, his eyes were twinkling.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, astounded. Harry noticed that his voice had changed a little. Harry gasped in surprize and the old man chucked.

"Your vision seemed to have some issues so I fixed them. As you have noticed, your voice is different because you are now speaking the Common Speech. What you were speaking before has not been heard before. Luckily, speech is my speciality as well as other things. You can now speak the Common Speech and communicate better with me. Now, I am afraid I have been rude. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey. I am one of the five wizards in Middle Earth."

"Middle… what? Where is…." Harry tried to say the word Britain but the new language did not seem to understand. Harry opened his mouth and nothing came out. He closed his mouth quickly and said something else. "my home? Oh and I am…" Another silence "I can't even say my name!"

"Can you write it down?" Gandalf asked. He produced some parchment and a quill, which was weird. Why did they not have pens?

Harry scratched his name down and showed it to Gandalf. He made a face and tried to pronounce it but seemed to fail.

"It seems like your name is not known in any of the tongues known to anyone here. Neither the elves nor dwarves have this word in their language."

"Elves? Dwarfs? Aren't they not real?" Harry asked, his head hurting.

"Oh they are very much real. There are also other being in Middle Earth. I think I should take you to see the rest of our Wizards. They may know something more. I hear Saurman has taken Isengard as his fortress but I think that is too far. Perhaps Rivendell. Yes, that is far closer. We will need more supplies. Do you know how to ride a horse? Do they have horses from where you are from little one? How old are you?"

"I am 11 and yes we have horses. I have never seen one before." Harry said, his face scrunched up a little .Of course they had horses!

"Well, then you will ride with me. You have never seen an elf before and I will introduce you to them while we wait for my fellow wizards. We can talk while on the way. As for your name… I think your first name starts with an "H" yes? How about the name Harin?"

Harry shook his head in agreement. This was all too much. There are wizards, elves, and dwarves? He was no longer with his awful relatives? Could this Gandalf help him? He had already fixed his sight. Maybe he could help him get back…. Did he want to go back? All he knew was pain…. Maybe he could find a new family here? Anyone was better than his relatives.


	3. Chapter 2: Elves

Harry had never seen so much green before in his life! Gandalf rode a horse of deepest brown and Harry… Harin found it was slightly uncomfortable to ride in front of Gandalf, but it was interesting all the same. Gandalf had bought food for the both of them and Harry got to see the town they were in for the first time. Bree was small and it seemed really old time like. Harry remembered in some school about like medieval times and this looked like it. Harin wondered if he went back in time but then again he was in a completely different place. Gandalf watched Harin and smiled at the boy's reaction. He was truly in another land, something that Gandalf could understand.

Harin noticed that there were a lot of children in Bree, but these children acted like adults and had big feet. He asked Gandalf about them and he laughed merrily.

"They are known as Hobbits. West of here, there is a place called The Shire. The Shire is where Hobbits live. They can live long lives and love to garden and relax. The ones you see here are mainly for trading and are often the more adventurous Hobbits. I have spent a lot of time with them since I came to Middle Earth."

"When did you come to Middle Earth?"

"Oh it has to be around 1800 years, if not longer." Gandalf said as they made their way to the outskirts of town.

"No way! No one can live that long!" Harin said, astonished.

"Oh yes. Wizards live a long time. This is very well known. I will have to tell you stories when we are on the road."

And so in the green country side, gandalf regaled his time outside of Middle Earth, how when walked amongst the elves, how he learned all the languages of the world from his mentors ,Manwe and Varda, how he had survived some daring adventures. They laughed and joked and Harin felt like Gandalf was a kind person. No one had really given him much attention back home… back at his relative's house. It was while they were in a forest that Gandalf brought up an interesting topic.

"How did you get here?" Gandalf asked.

"It was my 11th birthday. I wished that I was somewhere else and then I was wrapped in light and sent here. That is all I know."

"I see. Curious." Gandalf said more to himself as they rode onwards. Soon, they were at the side of a large river. "Beyond this river is Rivendell, one of the last great cities of them. Elrond is their leader and he is wise. They will be speaking Elvish. Elvish is immune to the language spell I used on you to learn Common Speech. As such, I will try to communicate what they are saying if they decide to only speak in Elvish."

They crossed the river and were immediately met with a host of people on horseback. Many of them were holding spears and swords, which was slightly disconcerting. Behind him, Gandalf began talking in what Harin thought was Elvish. Soon enough, an Elf dressed in a little more regal outfit appeared on a horse and dismounted. If Harin had to guess, the inflection seemed nice, so no one was going to be attacked today. Gandalf said something and then the more regal looking elf turned his eyes to Harin.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. I welcome you both Gandalf and Harin to Rivendell." Elrond said, introducing himself "I understand you are new here. Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Harin dismounted awkwardly and with the help of Gandalf. Harin looked around in wonder. The halls of RIvendell were truly majestic and Harin thought it looked like it came from a storybook. The trees seemed to grow in impossible shapes and everywhere he looked, there was beauty. Harin found himself being lead to a large library. A large fireplace graced a large wall and there were many comfortable chairs. Gandalf, Elrond, and a new male Elf who had golden hair. They all sat in silence for a few seconds before it was Elrond who spoke.

"Your clothes are most unique."

Harin looked down and blushed. Compared to the robes around him, Harry was wearing something odd, jeans and a tshirt.

"Oh. These are common from where I am from." Harin said, looking down.

"Is it also common not to look at people while talking?" the new male Elf said.

"I'm sorry." Harin said, bowing his head down.

"Glorfindel, please. He is obviously not from this world and is lost. Could you tell us how you got here? Where did you come from? How did you get that scar?" Elrond asked and Harry drew in his breath. This was going to take a while.

The elves and Gandalf listened intently while he spoke. It was weird to have adults listen to him. Harin explained that his parents had died in an accident and that is where he got the scar from as best he could. The concept of a car was too hard to describe. He explained being raised by his aunt and uncle and he could tell that they were not happy to hear about that. Still, he gave his story as best he could and when he was done, he told them he was done. They all sat pensive for a solid minute before speaking. The Elves started talking fast in Elvish. Gandalf, however, continued looking at Harin.

"I think we need to have a council of Wizards," Gandalf said calmly over the Elvish "for clearly this boy has magic. Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, I hope to use Rivendell for this meeting."

"Gandalf, do you think?" Elrond asked, his voice calm.

"Yes, I think we may have a Wizard in training, the first to ever happen. You see, I am not a mortal man, Harin. I am a Maia. We come to help the Valar shape the world. We are immortal and there are 5 of us in Middle-Earth to fight against the evil known as Sauron. You remember what I told you about him?"

"Yeah a little." Harin said, his voice a little uncertain. Gandalf had told him a little of a war that ended not too long ago. "But you said he was killed."

"Killed, yes, but not destroyed. He is also a Maia in a sense, even though he was twisted with evil and malice. I do not think we have seen the last of him. That is why we Wizards were sent here, because there is still evil here. I am calling for a council of Wizards because I think you were meant to join us. You may not be a Maiar, but you have magic in you. How else do you explain how you got here? How else to explain those weird events that happened around you? I would like for the council to accept you as one of our own. What do you say? If it was offered, would you accept? There will be hard training from all of us. Saruman the White knows about dark magic and how to counter it. He is also a master of building new things. Radagast the Brown can teach you about animals and plants, how to talk to both and how to reside in nature. The two Blue Wizards, who both lack a name in Common Speech, can teach you about speechcraft and how to hunt. Once you get used to Common Speech, I will tell you their names. I can teach you about the history of Middle Earth and of Elves and Dwarves, and other beings in Middle Earth. I can teach you light magic as well. What do you say?"

Harin looked at Gandalf, eyes wide.

"But.. I am just… Harin. There is nothing special about me."

"Well how is it you are here? You came from another world. You did this. You wanted a fresh start. I am offering you one." Gandalf explained.

"There are many who would kill for this chance but lack the ability." Elrond said. "I would offer you a home here in Rivendell until you feel the need to travel, as all Wizards do. You can train here and with the elves. We can teach much, even how to forge your own Elven blade when you have enough training."

Harin looked around. They all believed in him. It was… a little much.

But it was also exciting. Could he do this?

"Yes. I would like to join the Wizards." Harin said, and everyone smiled.

"Then I will send out letters right now for you Gandalf. A Wizard Council has not been summoned for a long time." Elrond said and he was gone after a respectful bow.

"I will show you to your room, where garments will be made available." Glorfindel said, rising from his place. Harin followed, looking back at Gandalf, who winked at him.

What had Harin gotten himself into?


	4. Chapter 3: Wizard Council

**Chapter 3: Wizard Council**

Life for Harin got even weirder the next few days. First off, the room he was assigned was beautiful. The bed was comfortable and this was one of the only times he had ever slept in a full bed before. The clothes he were given were some boots, a tunic, and pants that were dyed a deep crimson. A matching red cloak was given to him with the understanding a new one would be made if he was made a Wizard. The key was IF. Apparently, all 5 Wizards had to agree that he would be a Wizard. There was a spell the Valar gave them for such cases. To date, this spell had never been used. Gandalf had told him that the Valar would not give them a spell like this to do harm. Gandalf had spent the few days there to teach Harry some basic Elvish. It was tough, but Harim thought he could get it eventually. He ate an Elven diet and found that he really liked the food the Elves ate even if there was no meat.

On the 4th day, a person showed up at the edge of the city. Harin was drawn to it because he kept hearing the word Istari. Harin only had to wait until noon before he was summoned to meet the arrival. Harin checked himself in a mirror. He wanted to make sure he was ready for the meeting. He had to persuade all of the Wizards that he was competent. He smoothed out his cloak and then went to the library. There, he found Gandalf talking to what had to be a Wizard and had to be Radagast the Brown. He was shorter than Gandalf, by about a head and his beard was full of twigs and other things. His robe was made of a brown, furry material. He wore a fuzzy hat and his staff looked to be made out of oak. Even at a distance, he smelled like earth.

"Harin! Come on in!" Gandalf said, laughing even as Radagast chuckled. Harin had stopped at the doorway unknowingly. Willing his feet forward, he moved in.

"Harin, meet Radagast the Brown, a very good friend of mine." Gandalf said but even as he said that, Radagast stood up and moved in close to Harin. Harin flinched as Radagast seemed to sniff him all over.

"So you are the young one that wants to join us? Why? WHY? Why does he want to join." Radagast began, his voice full of curiosity. "To infiltrate? To harm? To help? Many questions. Why Gandalf?" Radagast turned to look at Gandalf.

"Because he appeared to me. He willed himself to a new start and he came to me. He clearly has magic. You smell it on him."

"Hmmmmmm" Radagast hummed to himself. "Yes. Magic. Strong magic at that. But something else behind it. What could that be? Hmmmmm. Curious."

"Radagast…." Gandalf began but before he could continue, Radagast hugged Harin and Harin was nearly overwhelmed with the earthy smell.

"I trust you Gandalf and so I trust you Harin. You have great magic about you. I would so love to teach you how to grow things and talk to animals! So much potential! I could train you in Mirkwood where my home is at. Yes. The forest has much to teach you if you only learn to listen."

"Teaching him already Radagast?" a voice sounded from them. They all turned and there were two men in blue cloaks.

"Morinehtar! Romestamo!" Radagast said, his voice squeaking a little. "Glad to see you! Where have you two been?"

"To the East as we normally are." The one one the right said.

"Cryptic as always Morinehtar." Gandalf said striding forward and shaking their hands.

"We have to be. Don't want word to reach the ears of those who are trying to persuade." the other Wizard, Romestamo said. Both wizards were similar in appearance but Morinehtar's beard was a little longer. Both of their beards were shorter than Gandalf's and they both had grey eyes.

"Of course. Morinehtar. Romestamo. This is Harin, who is looking to join our order."

Both Blue Wizards came and like Radagast circled him this time muttering something under their breaths. Occasionally, their staffs would flash one light blue and other dark blue.

"Why do you want to join our circle?" Morinehtar asked.

"Ummm to learn." Harin said unsure.

"Doesn't sound like that is truthful." Romestamo said.

"Maybe he is lying." Morinehtar said, eyes glinting in the moment his staff flashed.

"I think he is. We know truths from lies. Speechcraft is our speciality. We know truths from lies." Romestamo said, slowing down their walking just a little.

"NO! I just…" Harin said, stumbling over his words.

"We can see your worth." Morinehtar said, picking up the pace again.

"Yes and we know your desires. You, who come from long aways wish to seek something more. What is this something more?" Romestamo said as he passed in front of Harin.

"I want… I want…." Harin said unsure. It sounded childish… but it was truth. "I want to find a family."

Both wizards stopped in their tracks and both of their staffs were lit up in two shades of violently blue. Both wizards stared at Harin, their faces revealing nothing.

"What you speak is truth, there is no doubt." Romestamo said slowly.

"Yes. And I think we both agree that you are here for pure reasons. As such, we both accept you." Morinehtar said.

Harin let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is Saruman?" Morinehtar asked suddenly.

"He will be here shortly." a voice said from the doorway. It was Elrond. "He sends word that he is almost here and to gather in the council room."

Harin followed the Wizards to a large open room where the walls were made from white trees. A large table was in the middle of the room and there were plenty of chairs. Everyone took their seats equal distance from each other, except Harin who took the chair to the right of Gandalf, putting himself between Gandalf and Radagast. They had just been seated when Saruman the White made his appearance. Hari thought the man looked like a crow with his darker beard and his long nose. Harin kept this to myself and decided to be polite.

"My name is Harin and I would like…."

"I know who you are. Someone who would bring disorder into our ranks." Sarumon said harshly, sitting down softly but not before turning his head sharply towards Harin, causing him to flinch.

"Saurman. Listen to reason. He has magic around him and in him." Gandalf started.

"He does, he does!" Radagast chimed in. "He has a lot of potential."

"He is still a man." Saurman said.

"Yes, but the Spell would…." Gandalf said.

"That spell has not been used before! How do we know it will work?" Saruman countered.

"The Valar would not give us a spell that would not work." both Blue Wizards said at once, incredulously.

"True, but this… child comes to us from another world, isn't that right Gandalf? How do we know it will work on him? How do we know it won't kill him?"

Harin looked at Gandalf. Gandalf placed a hand on Harin's shoulder.

"If the spell does not work, then we will have to talk about arrangements. However, I do not think death will be an outcome." Gandalf said calmly yet sternly.

Saruman looked at the group with a sour expression on his face.

"He still has to prove to us that he…." Saruman started before he was interrupted by the other four wizards.

Gandalf stood up, staff in hand.

"I, Gandalf the Grey, request that Harin be inducted into the Wizard Council. Who here agrees with me?" Gandalf's staff started to glow a pale light.

Radagast stood and raised his staff a little so it would be on par with Gandalf's.

"I, Radagast the Brown, give my support to this new addition. He has passed my test and he is worthy." Radagast's staff lit up, joining in Gandalf's light.

Morinehtar stood next.

"I, Morinehtar the Blue, give my support to this new addition. He has passed my test and he is worthy." Morinehtar's staff, too lit up.

Romestamo stood, joining the other Blue WIzard.

"I, Romestamo the Blue, give my support to this new addition. He has passed my test and he is worthy." Romestamo's staff joined the other staff.

Saruman looked around. Even if he rejected it, he was outvoted. Leader he may be, but this was nothing short of a coup. He stood up slowly.

"I, Saruman the White, give my support to this new addition. He has not proven himself to me, but he has enough support from the others." Saruman's light added to the others and for a second the room was full of light and then they were plunged into blackness as the lights turned off all at once.

"It is agreed." Saruman said. "Harin will join us after he goes through the spell. I think we should all rest and then tomorrow, the ceremony and spell will take place at dusk."

They all agreed and started to leave. Harin, however, was still stuck in his chair. Gandalf looked at him, a smile playing on his lips.

"You have been accepted. We are now a member besides the ceremony."

"I… I am?" Harin asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow at dusk, you will go through something that has never been performed before. You are the first man to be ever made into a Wizard."


	5. Chapter 4: The Ritual

**AN:I do not know how to speak or write Elvish. As such, I am going to butcher lines in Elvish. I will include a translation under the lines in Elvish.**

**Also, how to pronounce Harry's new name. Harin (HA-reen) (it rhymes with keen)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Ritual**

Harin got no sleep that night. The fact that the following day he would be a Wizard, he would belong to something. He liked most of the wizards on the council. They all seemed eager for another to join their order, even if he was just 11. From what Gandalf told him, they were thousands of years old. Harin must seem so young to them, less than a baby.

Still, Harin got up that day and ate with the elves, who all congratulated him on his acceptance into the Wizard Council. They started calling him Istar, even though he was not a Wizard yet. This ritual would be the final step. This ritual had never been done before. Harin thought that the Wizards seemed extra excited today. He had seen all of them, even grumpy Saruman flipping through books and saying lines to themselves in a tongue that Harin did not understand. Harin kept himself entertained by going down to the training hall and practising with a wooden sword that was given to him. Harin just hit dummies with the little wooden sword, not really focusing.

"Excited?" a voice asked from behind him and he turned suddenly.

Arwen, daughter of Elrond was standing there, her long hair behind her and her eyes glistening. Even though Harin had only been in Rivendell for a few days, he had tried to learn all of the names of the Elves in RIvendell. Arwen had helped him with this goal.

"Yeah. I am. I mean I hope everything goes ok." Harin said.

"Gandalf the Grey is one of the wisest people in MIddle Earth, young one. My father does not suffer fools and holds Gandalf in high esteem. You are in capable hands. Before you know it, you will be a great Wizard." Arwen said, ruffling his hair up. "ANd you will need training with a sword! I can teach you if you want."

"Please!" Harin said, excited by this. He was unsure about swords, but the two Blue Wizards carried swords. If they could, he could.

So that is how Harin spent his day and as the sun was nearing the landscape, Radagast appeared to gather Harin. Harin said goodbye to Arwen and followed Radagast back to his own room, where fresh clothes had been laid out. It was similar to what he normally wore, but everything was white.

"According to the ritual, your color will come to you after the spell works. It will dye your clothes and that is how you earn your color, since you were not sent by the Valar. Oh it should be most interesting! All of this new magic. And I am one of your teachers! Oh I love the idea of another Wizard helping me in Mirkwood. All the planting, all the wildlife! Oh yes." Radagast went on outside the door as Harin changed.

Soon, they were making their way to a central place in Rivendell. The sun had disappeared behind some trees and the darkness was coming from every direction. However, the darkness was abated bt 5 large bonfires that encircles what looked like a stone bench.

"You are to lay on the bench. The ritual only requires you to be in the center of it. That is all we know. Good luck." Radagast whispered and then headed off to one of the bonfires. As Harin's eyes adjusted, he saw figures moving by the fires and recognized the outlines of Gandalf and the other wizards.

Harin approached the bench and sat down. He swung his legs around and rested his head on the smooth bench. It was surprisingly smooth and besides the hardness, it was comfortable.

"Are you ready Harin?" Gandalf's voice asked.

"Yes." Harin said, sure but unsure. It was too late to back out now. Still.

He heard small puffs and the light changed. Each one of the fires changed colors. Each fire was a Color of the Wizard who was behind it. From Harin's angle, it looked like the fires got bigger and indeed he turned to see a large Grey fire seem to blaze up into the sky many feet. Harin gulped to himself and flinched a little when Saruman's voice cut through the silence, his voice loud and commanding.

"Vi i' Istar rindë yestëa ta sina vëaner, Harin, ana verya met opo tua ana Eru ar ana i' Valar. Man hí carampë an sina vëaner?"

(We, the Wizard circle, desire that this man, Harin, to join us in service to Eru and to the Valar. Who here speaks for this man?)

From behind the Grey Fire, Gandalf's voice rang out, and from around him he heard all of the other Wizards speak, their voices amplified

"Vi carampë an sina vëaner!"

(We speak for this man!)

Harin started to sweat. It was getting rather hot, but it felt like it was coming from inside him. Saruman's voice came booming in again.

"Tai vi sav hé. Man mendë pëanta hé?"

(Then we accept him. Who will teach him?)

Again, from the fires, all the other Wizards joined in.

"Vi mendë pëanta hé!

Was it Harin or was the world spinning? The colored lights seem to whirl and spin and he felt himself move and stretch. When did he feel the need to stretch for so long? From somewhere, Harin recognized Saruman's voice.

"Tai essë mendë pëanta. Alla!, nailyë sí Maia"

(Then he will learn. Welcome! you are now Maia.)

Harin screamed. He felt as if he was on fire. He tried to move, but he could not. He rocked a little but his arms and legs snapped to his side and would not move. Why was this happening? Was he going to die? Even as he screamed, he heard all of the Wizards boom in unison, their combined voices echoing.

"Va Eru, vi laitëa le ar hantëa palan-le an verya ngwa rindë."

(From Eru, we bless you and give thanks to you for joining our circle)

And Harin knew no more.

* * *

Harin would find himself in a very comfortable bed when he awoke. He recognized that it was like his bed but shorter. He could feel the base of the bed with his feet, something that had been impossible the night before. Harin turned and his legs felt so heavy. He reached down to feel them and noticed that his arms were just as heavy. Harin groaned. His voice sounded odd. He opened an eye looked around. He was in his room. There was no denying that it was his but why was his bed so small?

Harin propped himself up on his elbows and looked down. He nearly passed out. His legs were… so long. Why were they so long. Harin reached up to his face and found that he was… hairy. Both hands came up and he found he had the start to a beard. Harin flung himself from his bed and found the mirror in his room.

Harin was now easily 6'3, his black hair falling past his shoulders. His beard was as black as his hair and was down to his upper chest. Harin thought he looked old. Then again, looking as if he was 30 was old enough for the until recently 11 year old.

"So, our newest member awakes. You have been out for a couple of days." a voice said from the doorway. Harin turned and saw Gandalf smiling at him.

"Gandalf! What…." Harin stuttered. He leaned against the bed and it scooted several inches.

"You will have to get used to your new body. You will find that you are stronger and have greater endurance. You are now part-Maia. You could not be turned into a pure Maia, but you have some of the qualities of one. Your physical self is the obvious one. You will be able to learn things faster than normal. You are immortal in the sense you cannot die due to old age, but you can die in battle. Your magic will need a focus so you will build a staff. Staffs are the focus of our power. There are plently of trees in Rivendell to pick from or you can explore. Do you have any questions?"

Harin looked nonplused. He had no idea all of this would happen. Still, there was one thing.

"What color am I?" Harin asked.

"Look down" Gandalf smiled.

Harin looked at himself. He was too worried about his physical change to realise that his cloak, tunic, and pants were the same material that he had been wearing the night of the ritual. They were dyed the deepest color of red.

"Welcome to the Wizard Council, Harin the Red."


	6. Chapter 5: Of Staffs and Training

**AN: Some of the reviews have been hinting at longer chapters. I plan on making them longer once I get into the flow of it. Still, don't expect things over 3k words. I like short chapters. Still, I respect your opinions and I love reviews. To give a rough timeline, this is set in 2800 TA, around 50 years before the events The Hobbit.**

**Chapter 5: Of Staffs and Training**

For the next few days, Harin had to get used to his new body. Mainly, he had to deal with coordination and strength, but his itchy black beard was also a hastle. There was one time in which he accidently broke the door to his room because he opened it too quick. It was embarrassing, but everyone seemed to understand. The elves, much to his horror, had decided to teach him to dance. Their reason was that it would allow him to regain some coordination. Harin suspected they just wanted to see him flounder about like a fish out of water. They were even trying to teach him Elvish while dancing, which made his feet and head hurt.

The dancing came to Harin rather eventually, once his limbs reacted the way he wanted them to. He was not as graceful as his elven friends, but he could at least keep up enough to have fun. It was on a dancing day that Harry spotted a wonderful tree growing in one of the grottos that Harin had started to visit, looking for the wood to make his staff. It was incredibly tall and seemed to be made of wood that was dyed a dusty red. Harin eyed the tree and walked towards it just as Arwen walked past.

"I see you have found our Red Tree. Of course, it would have to be you to find it." Arwen said, a smile playing on her lips.

"I have never seen a tree like this."

"You wouldn't see such a tree anywhere else in Middle Earth. It came from across the ocean. It is the only one of its kind."

Harin was disappointed. If this was the case, then there was no way he would be able to make his staff from this. Still, Harin put his hand on the tree and he felt something inside of him jump and react. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"There was a light around you and that tree." Arwen observed. "It was curious."

"I… I need to talk to Gandalf. Do you know where he is at?"

"I believe he is talking to Radagast in the forum room. Those two enjoy talking until there is nothing left to talk about and then some."

"Thanks Arwen." Harin said and left to find the forum room.

He did not have to go far to find the two Wizards talking in earnest. Both of them turned to see him.

"Harin! Or should i say Harin the Red? And such a fine red it is! Almost crimson, but just a shade lighter. Beautiful. You…" Radagast sniffed loudly. "You have touched the Red Tree?"

"How did you…."

"Plants are speciality." Radagast said with a smile.

"Yes. I was just there and when I touched the tree, I felt something and and Arwen said she saw a light and…."

"Slow down." Gandalf advised. "It seems to me like you have found what tree you wish your staff to come from. However, it is the only one of its kind. Normally, you would be right but thankfully, your training with Radagast can start today."

Harin blinked a few times.

"Training? Now? What?" Harin asked.

"Yes. Training. We have decided that you are to be trained for 10 years from each of us. Radagast will go first. Then the Blue Wizards will train you for 20 years. Then Saruman will train you, then I will train you. For your training, you will go to different places to learn. Come here." Gandalf would explain and gesture over to Harin. Harin would see that there was a map of Middle Earth on the table. There were 4 little Xs on them

"We are currently here." Gandalf said, poitning to a little dot called Rivendell. "Radagast will take you to his home in Mirkwood." Gandalf said, pointing to an X on the map. "The Blue Wizards will train you in Southern Gondor." Gandalf pointed to an X near the southern part of the map. "From there, you will go to Isengard, where Saruman has taken up as his home." Gandalf pointed to the X near a bunch of mountains "Finally, you will meet up with me in Bree, where we first met. " Gandalf pointed to the X west of where they were now. "This way, you can see MIddle Earth for yourself and train. While you are training, I want you to start learning Elvish. I know some of the elves here have taught you some words but if you can learn it now, it will be helpful later on. In Mirkwood, there is an Elven kingdom who is under the control of King Thranduil. I have already sent word that you are coming and they will want to meet with you. Now, back to the matter at hand. You are now a pupil of Radagast the Brown."

Radagast hugged Harin and Harin again felt his nostril fill with earth.

"Now, you need a staff! And I think the Red Tree's wood suits you just fine. Strong and proud. Yes. Your magic will be powerful. You will need the staff. Come. Come! Much to do and only 10 years to do it!" Radagast was basically pulling on Harin's robe. Gandalf put his hand on Harin's shoulder, stopping the pulling.

"You will do fine, Harin. You are going to be a great Wizard." Gandalf said.

"T-thanks." Harin said. He just hoped he lived up to the expectation.

"Yes he will Gandalf but only if we start his training!" Radagast said excitedly.

Harin gave Gandalf a smile and then followed after Radagast. Harin hoped to see Gandalf before he left.

Soon, Radagast and Harin were in front of the Red Tree.

" I' Aira Alda, The Red Tree. I have always liked this tree. Strong and unyielding." Radagast reached forward and placed his hand on the tree "And old. Ancient. It will help you if you let it. As a Maia of plants, I never made my staff from a live tree. I use branches that fall off, but this tree has never dropped a branch. It is a hardy tree. So, there is a spell that will help you. It will make a staff without hurting the tree. The only downside is that you will have no control over the shape. Also…"

"What?" Harin asked. Radagast was focused on something and he was clearly fighting over something.

"Well… it is the tree that decides if you are worthy." Radagast said.

"What? Is it going to talk to me? Trees can't talk?"

"Oh, they can." Radagast said and Harin almost last, except that Radagast got a glint in his eyes and his voice became stern. "There are trees that are full of malice, trees full of light, and even trees that walk. It is obvious from your tone that your world did not have such things but we do. Respect nature or she will kill you."

Harin gulped.

"Well then!" Radagast went back to his normal self. "It is time for you to use the spell. Place both hands on the tree. It doesn't matter where well… we will get to that when it comes up."

Harin gulped again, placing both hands on the tree. Again, he felt something inside of him react to the tree and he felt warm all over.

"Oh yes, this tree likes you. This should cause no problems at all."

'Great.' thought Harin sarcastically.

"Now, the words. Inyë maquéta the name of tree in question, which is I' Aira Alda, antëa nin tavar I' pano antuva alyava inyë your name varyava málo ar poica nassë. Ló i' essë valaina sina inyë vanda. Did you get that?"

(I ask the name of the tree in question to give me your wood. the piece of shaped wood you will give will help I, your name, protect friends and pure persons. By the name of the Valar this I promise.)

Harin blinked once, then twice.

"Could you repeat that?" Harin asked.

"Oh of course! You don't know any of the old Elvish. Understandable. Yes. Let us go over it again."

Eventually, Harin got the wording. It sounded weird in his mouth but the words were comforting. Maybe, just maybe he could do this. He had not shown any magical power since he got to Middle Earth… but then again he had used it to get to Middle Earth.

"Take your time. Be earnest. Let the tree FEEL that you want to help." Radagast prompted as Harin looked at the tree, hands in place.

"Inyë maquéta, I' Aira Alda, antëa nin tavar I' pano antuva alyava inyë, Harin, varyava málo ar poica nassë. Ló i' essë valaina sina inyë vanda." Harin said firmly.

Nothing happened.

"Try again, but this time focus on the warm feeling." Radagast prompted. and again Harin said the words.

Nothing happened.

"Is there nothing here you would like to protect?" Radagast asked.

Harin thought. His elven friends. Elrond had been nothing but kind to him, Arwen as well. Gandalf had trusted and fought for him. So did Radagast. They wanted him to learn. He would protect them if he could. But first, he needed this staff.

"Inyë maquéta, I' Aira Alda, antëa nin tavar I' pano antuva alyava inyë, Harin, varyava málo ar poica nassë. Ló i' essë valaina sina inyë vanda!" Harin said, as he tried to imagine protecting what he so desperately wanted, a family. Somewhere to belong.

Harin knew it worked before anything actually physically happened. It took a few seconds, but the tree started to glow. Harin's hands, to his slight horror, melted into the tree.

"This is it! Do not fight it. The tree is helping you. Can you feel it?" Radagast asked, his voice that eerie calm. "The tree is guiding your hands. You are forging a staff in the center of the tree."

Harin felt it. His hands were guided from top to bottom by what felt like vines. Trees did not have vines in them. Rather, they did not back in England. His hands were guided for a full minute before Harin's hands were forced closed over something .

"Gently pull." Radagast said, noticing Harin's arms had stopped moving.

Harin did and he felt as if he was moving through molasses. Harin thought this was probably the case and half smiled. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands emerged and he was grasping his own wizard staff. It was as tall as Harin and was smooth all the way down. Towards the top, however, it branched off and started to twist around. It crossed itself once, then twice, and then almost came together again. It looked like it was waiting for something and the entire thing was warm.

"Now for the final part. You need a stone for your staff. Here, this needs to be done as soon as possible." Radagast said. He went to a nearby stone table. Each grotto had a stone table and stone chairs for leisure when looking at the grottos. From a bag Radagast had brough with him, many stones were pulled out.

"Each staff has a stone in it, as you may have noticed. Pick the stone that you feel is right. You will know."

Harin used his left hand to pick up the stones. There were large ones, small ones, cracked ones, and pure ones. There were colors the which Harin had never seen. However, there was one he seemed attached to. It was a small golden orb. As soon as he picked it up, it seemed to come alive. He immediately put it where there was a gap up top and sure enough, the staff's branches attached itself to the orb and the entire thing seemed to hum inside of him.

Radagast clapped excitedly.

"You have now performed your first spell. This staff is yours and bonded to you. Never lose it and it will serve you well. Now go say your goodbyes, we leave at daybreak."


	7. Chapter 6: The Great East Road and

**AN: A review asked why I would age Harry. Two reasons are part of my rationale. The first part I won't tell you due to spoilers. The 2nd bit is that Harry's body is now no longer just human. The spell/ritual took Harry's body and made it Maia-like. Key signs of a Maia are tall, bearded, ect. Harry is no longer fully human. He is human (man) with Maia like aspects. Also, why Harry can't age normally is that while the events of the Hobbit do not start for 50 years, 2850 is when Gandalf finds the key that he gives Thorin. Bilbo does not find the Ring until 2941. This means that Harry would be 152 during the "action" of The Hobbit and does not include events in LOTR. In short, Harry needs to age in a slow pace/immortal otherwise he is dead before anything interesting happens.**

**Chapter 6: The Great East Road and a New Home**

Harin spent the rest of the night saying goodbye to his friends. There were some tears but for every tear, there was some advice and even more food. Saruman and The Blue Wizards had already left, citing that they needed to get back. Harin slept restlessly that night. Soon enough, he was being awoken by Gandalf. Still groggy, Harin packed a sac given to him by Elrond himself. Elrond officially made him Elf-friend and told him that Rivendell was always open to him.

As the day began to break, Harin appeared at the gate to the road that lead from Rivendell to Mirkwood. He had wondered if they were going to have to ride horses. He was looking around until he saw Gandalf arrive.

"Gandalf!" Harin said and Harin hugged Gandalf.

"Well then, it looks like you are ready to go. Gone was the little boy I brought to Bree. You still have a long ways to go, but this is your next step. Always keep your staff with you and you will be fine. Radagast may seem a little eccentric but he is a powerful Wizard. I will see you after your training with Saruman. I wish you well."

They broke apart and Harin took a step back.

"How are Radagast and I getting to Mirkwood?"

Gandalf smiled.

"Take a look."

Harin turned around to see that Radagast had arrived on a sleigh pulled by… rabbits.

"What?" Harin asked.

"This are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast said. Each rabbit was around 2 feet long and a mix of brown and grey. "They can carry the both of us. When we get back to my house, we can build you sleigh."

Harin looked at Gandalf a little worriedly.

"They are safe. I will send you a horse at the end of the 10 years so you can ride a horse to the Blue Wizards." Gandalf said a little lowly so Radagast would not hear. Harin smiled at that.

"Come now! We must be off! I do not fancy taking the High Pass at night. I thought I saw some goblins on my way here. I did not stop to find out!" Radagast said, setting up a place for Harin to sit. "You can sit. I will drive. We should be off!"

"Good luck with your training." said a voice from beside them and Harin turned to see Elrond coming towards them. The Wizards bowed. "You are an Elf-Friend, Harin, and you always welcome."

"Thank you Elrond." Harin said, bowing to the Elf Lord.

Harin would wave and sit in the sleigh. The rabbits looked at him curiously. Harin carefully put his staff on the floor of the sleigh and was relieved that it just fit. He took the sack he had and placed it on his lap. He looked back and Radagast and smiled.

"You are ready then? Then off we go! I will see you all later, and if not then, then sooner!" Radagast said and with a shout, the rabbits were off.

Harin had to admit, it could have been worse. Granted, it was bumpy, but they were making good time and Harin was sitting.

"Harin, we are going to take the High Pass. I would not worry but goblins have been seen round these parts recently. If I say duck, you better duck." Radagast yelled over the wind.

Needless to say, Harin was instantly awake. The sun was high in the sky but the high pass seemed shadowy. The mountains on either side seemed to loom ever higher and cast longer shadows.

Harin kept his eyes open but the only thing he saw was the occasional animal. Soon, they were through the pass and heading to a river.

"We will rest before we cross the Old Ford." Radagast yelled and as they approached the bride, they slowed and came to a stop. Radagast let his rabbits roam free while he sat on the ground near the sleigh.

Harin stood and stretched.

"We will be on the outskirts of Mirkwood before too long. We will not enter the forest through the main road, something that is extremely dangerous. Mirkwood likes to confuse people and you could die if you do not follow the right path. My home is called Rhosgobel and is located on the southern part of the forest. It is there you will live, with me! Never shared my home before. Should be interesting! Here, we need to eat."

Harin dug out some food from his bag and shared it with Radagast. They both ate in near silence. Radagast was already pointing out plants that were growing and was explaining how you could use them for healing or what was poisonous. Harin figured that this Wizard would be easy to learn from. Excitable but nice.

"I think we have rested enough. The rabbits have rested enough and we do not want to enter the forest at night."

They set off again and it was smooth sailing. They reached the edge of Mirkwood and turned right. As the sun began its descent, Radagast turned suddenly into the forest. Harin choked down a yelp. Harin was blinded by twigs, leaves, and everything else that was flying past him. Then, there was a slight jump and Harin landed with the sleigh with a thump.

Harin opened his eyes and saw the house he would be sharing with was a small hut at the base of a large tree. It was not the most secure building, but it seemed homey.

"Come, make yourself at home!" Radagast said as he unhooked his rabbits, which bolted as soon as he did that. "Place your bag on the table inside. I will have to fetch another bed. Make one from scratch. Oh yes." Radagast seemed to say to Harin and himself.

Harin looked around the hut. It was an absolute mess. There were some small tables, an unkempt bed, a washing bowl, and books every where. Still, Harin had to admit that it was nice in the sense that it was clearly someone's home and ehe cared for it in his own way. Sure the man made objects were messy, but Harin noticed that he did not seem to alter the place more than needed. In fact, it seemed like the walls were smaller trees grown together. The door was the only bit, besides the furniture, that was hand made and as Harin looked at the door, he noticed strange marking on it. Some of it looked Elvish, but there were other signs on it.

"Out of the way!" Radagast said a second before the door was opened with a snap, nearly knocking Harin to the ground.

Radagast had with him sticks and grass, and a couple of sacks.

"Now on to making the bed! Should be fun."

Harin did not have fun. He got a few splinters while making a wood frame and he was sure that it was going to be uncomfortable. Then again, he had until just recently been in a cupboard sleeping, so this might do. Radagast himself helped in his own way but kept getting distracted as random animals would come in from outside, the door opening for them. There were rabbits of a regular size, hedgehogs, mice, deer, foxes, and a bunch of other woodland creatures. Radagast would talk to them, sometimes in English, sometimes in animal speak but he would give them special drinks, give them medicine, or even heal them using his hands and some words in Elvish. Harin got distracted as well and watched carefully. Would be be learning how to do this?

"Harin the bed is coming along. Now you need to add some of this grass. It is very soft." Radagast said, noticing that Harin had become distracted.

Harin finished making his bed, literally, and found that night had fallen. Around him, he heard crickets chirp and herd animals sounds. Some of them sounded nice while others terrified him.

"Now for some dim light. I think we both need to sleep. Long day. Very long day." Radagast lit a candle with the tip of his staff like it was no trouble. "No worries. It will not burn the place down. Magic." Radagast explained, yawning as he got into his own bed. "I will wake you when it is time for training. Then again, the Elves may wake us up first. They saw us come into the forest…. Sneaky elves… forest…."Radagast said slowly until he was alseep, his light snores filling the house.

Harin got into bed and turned over He was surprised to find his bed was pretty soft. Harin let out a low sigh. This was going to be an interesting experience and tomorrow started his first real day of training.

**AN: For the next 10 chapters, it will be a series of journal entries. They will be around the same word length if not longer. Tt is just to make time fly. The real adventures of Harin happen during the events of The Hobbit and LOTR. That is 10 chapters with Radagast, 20 with The Blue Wizards, and 10 with Saruman. From there… well you will have to read to find out! **


	8. Chapter 7: Training with Radagast I

**AN: This will be a short chapter (less than a half year of training) I will also be alternating the journal chapters with in present time chapters so no one gets bored. **

**Chapter 7: Training with Radagast I**

**2800 Third Age. Month- August Date- Unknown**

Radagast has given me a journal, so I can write about my experiences. I will have to make sure that I keep up to date with this. Radagast said I should be writing in this at least monthly. It will be interesting. I never kept a journal before.

The most interesting thing that happened today was that we were greeted by elves in the morning. An elf by the name of Legolas arrived and greeted us. He told us that he was the prce of Elves of the forest. Still, he greeted us with respect. He told us that an elf would be coming weekly to help Harin learn Elvish. Radagast would work as a tutor of sorts, but Radagast would be focusing more on Wizarding Elvish, which is a more ancient kind of Elvish than is what is spoken now. It is going to be a challenge, but one I am willing to meet. The elf that is teaching me is named Himdor. Himdor is from the guard of the city. Apparently, his purpose is to teach me how to use a blade on top of teaching me elvish. This makes sense, considering that Himdor looked rather fierce for an elf. He has black hair, kept short, and grey eyes that seem to piece whatever he looks at. He always carries these twin swords with him. Apparently, he does not like a bow because he prefers hand to hand combat. He was picked for me because I will be fighting with both a sword and a staff. Radagast told me that he was average at staff combat and knew nothing of using a sword. As such, he would need Himdor to fill in the gaps as Radagast told him how to use spells in a combat situation. I hope that I do not have to use a sword but Radagast has said that there are dark things in the forest, from an age long past. I really do not like the sound of that.

**2800 Third Age. Month- September? Date- Unknown**

It has been roughly a month since I started training. All I can say is that I can barely write due to fingers that hurt. Radagast's training has me digging with my hands. We are studying how to identify different soils. Part of this is having my fingers dig through each kind. Some of them were easy but some almost tore off my fingernails. On to pof this training, Himdor's use of twin wooden swords has left me with bruises all over my body. We are starting with just me using my staff. Radagast has even said that before I can use magic I have to be confidant in wielding my staff. My body is getting used to my new speed and strength. Himdor has assured me that if I can beat him, I can beat anyone. This task seems impossible. He is too strong and fast, while Radagast has me digging in dirt! This seems pointless.

**2800 Third Age. Month- October Date- 20th**

At least I know what day it is now. Radagast gave me the date after I mentioned that I had no idea what day it was. October is almost over and I have yet to make any significant progress. Himdor still beats me without even trying. Radagast has moved on from dirt to grass. Apparently, there are over 100 types of grass. I am supposed to learn this while learning Elvish. I only have so much brain power. This is frustrating. Why can't they accept that I am just me? I am nothing that special. Sure I could make a staff but that is nothing special.

**2800 Third Age. Month- November Date- 25th**

I… I am finally getting this,,, I think. I know that I can now tell different types of dirt by taste alone. It required a lot of practice and I am not sure I do not have the taste of the last dirt out of my mouth yet, but I have past Radagast's first test of dirt. Now we move onto different grass and dirt combinations As for Himdor, I can at least block his first attack now and try to attack him before he flips me over.

I… I need to start believing in myself. I have to start working hard. I can do this. I just need to be sure that I do not overstrain myself. But maybe I need to? I have no idea. Still confusing.

**2800 Third Age. Month- December Date- 30th**

While this has not been a full year, this marks the end of my first year under the care of Radagast. Radagast and I have been working on basic animal care while Himdor is impressed with my Elvish. However, I cannot come even close to hitting him with my staff. There is something that seems wonky with me trying to use it. I can feel the hum from it still, but it seems as if something is off. Maybe I need a new one? I have no idea what to do.

I have to go, Radagast has called for me to do another test on grass and what dirts to use to grow different kinds. Needless to say, I am so excited to do this.

I hope the next year starts off a little bit more interesting.


	9. Chapter 8: Training Interrupted

**AN: For those asking about pairings, there are NO plans on pairing Harin with anyone. This fic is more adventure and character development.**

**Chapter 8: Training Interrupted**

Harin awoke just as sunlight poured into the window. Harin had gotten used to waking up at dawn a long time ago. Truely, it did not bother him too much but for the first month, it was rough. The sunlight illuminated the little hut. Harin saw Himdor outside already swinging his two swords. Radagast had just got out of bed and was making some food. It smelled like some cooked mushrooms with some excellent seasoning.

Radagast never ate meat, which was fine for Harin since he had not eaten meat when he lived with the Elves in Rivendell. Himdor would occasionally bring some food from the elves in Mirkwood and Harin found he liked the spices they used.

Harin got up and dressed, his robes a little dirty but nothing too bad. There was a river nearby that they used for washing. Harin yawned and stretched as he reached the table. Himdor came in and sat down as well. They all ate in silence, in Harin's case still waking up.

"What do we have planned today?" Harin asked.

"I will be heading back to the elven city up north." Himdor said, his voice that ligh elven that Harin learned to like. "I am going to pick up a few books for you. Some are on the Elvish language while others are on fighting poses and styles with a staff. I expect you to read them in a week's time."

Harin looked put out. Reading was ok but he knew that these books were going to be hard reads. Still, since the ritual he had noticed that he could read twice as fast and comprehend most of what he had read. It was interesting.

"As for us, we will be heading out of the forest for today. In the lands we have passed live shapeshifters. They are a great people who can speak to animals. They can transform into bears on a whim. They live near the High Pass. We will go there after Himdor leaves. Part of your training will be to speak to animals and the shapeshifters can help you. Yes, yes. It will be good. This way you can help me when animals come by for help." Radagast said, helping himself to another mushroom.

Harin liked the forest but he was excited to explore more of this world. It was vast and open and so great.

"Ok! That sounds like fun." Harin said earnestly. "Will we be using the rabbits?"

"Yes we will! I have a sleigh for you now so you get to learn how to use one!" Radagast said excitedly. He got up and went outside. Himdor looked at Harin and smiled slightly.

"If you like, I could bring a horse down and we could have riding lessons." Himdor said, his eyes watching Radagast out the window.

"Please." Harin said. He liked the rabbits but using them to get from place to place was not his favorite form of transportation. Himdor nodded and stood.

"I will see you in a week's time. Be safe Elf-friends." and he was gone amongst the trees, the door flapping shut behind him. Harin huffed. Himdor liked the dramatic exits.

"Come Harin! Time to go!" Radagast said. Harin stood and met Radagast outside.

There were two identical sleighs outside, each hitched to a dozen rabbits.

"They listen to commands. Just hold onto the reigns and follow me!" Radagast jumped on one of th sleighs and was taking off. Harin scrambled onto his sligh, and staff in hand told the rabbits to "Follow" and follow they did.

The winding was the worst. It seemed getting out of the forest required a lot of twists and turns. Harin was trusting the rabbits to get him out and follow Radagast. He was beginning to lose hope when there was sudden light and Harin saw Radagast out on the open plain. Harin sighed heavily and continued to follow not having to do much since the rabbits had simple enough instructions.

It was not long before they crossed the Old Ford. Harin looked around and everything seemed normal. He saw the mountains in the distance and was surprised when they turned a little. Radagast slowed down until they were side by side.

"The shapeshifters life just north of here. We should be seeing…. oh my."Radagast slowed his sleigh and stopped. Harin followed suit.

Sure enough, in the distance there were the remnants of what appeared to be a great town made for very tall individuals. However, there was evidence of fighting and fires. However, it appeared this happened months ago.

"Impossible. This is… no. Unless. Of course. Keep your staff out Harin. In this daylight I doubt we have much to worry about, but still." Radagast said, his voice low and serious. He urged his rabbits on. Harin followed, sweating slightly. He had no idea what was going on.

The village, as they got closer, was indeed large and very abandoned. There were signs of bloodshed everywhere. However, the blood looked old and dried.

They left their sleighs on the outside of the village. They both walked carefully into the village.

"What happened?" Harin asked.

Radagats did not say anything but poked at something on the ground with his staff. He turned over something and Harin almost screamed. It was the body of something twisted and pale.

"Goblins. Horrible things." Radagast said. "Where did they come from? This is not good. The High Pass will be unusable if they have infested the place. Oh dear. Oh dear. I have to… what?" Radagast turned suddenly. Harin looked around too because in the distance, a rumbling sound and shouts were coming.

In the distance, Harin saw a tall man running from a small swarm of what looked like black dots.

Radagast wasted no time.

"Harin get to the sleigh. Meet me at the bridge. GO!" He shouted, running towards the group. He whistled loudly and his sleigh ran towards him. Radagast hopped onto his sleigh and sped off.

Harin ran back to his sleigh and headed towards the bridge, looking back over his shoulder. He saw the sleigh that was carrying Radagast was now next to the tall man. The man dove into Radagast's sleigh and they both sped off towards Harin. The mob that was chasing them came into better focus and Harin noticed that despite it being day, they were wearing full armor and running on all fours. Harin realised that it must be those goblin things. Harin wanted to run but Radagast was there. He could not abandon him. He could not help Radagast by himself. He needed help.

Without thinking, he untied one of the rabbits and said "Get help. Elves." to the rabbit. The rabbit blinked once and then shot off towards the forest. Meanwhile, Harin turned towards the bridge and stood there, watching Radagast get closer.

"Go! We have to go!" he heard Radagast shout.

"No." Harin said and he felt his staff hum loudly.

Radagast flew past him and Harin saw that the man has was very hairy and seemed to be very thin. Harin stood where he was and looked at the approaching horde. There were easily 30 of these goblin things, each wearing black armor that was not expertly made. It looked like scraps.

Harin slammed his staff on the ground as they approached, making a large cracking sound.

"I am Harin the Red. Leave this place!" Harin shouted.

The goblins stopped. They all tilted their heads. One decided to test the waters and made his way forward carefully. It started to circle him slowly, making a low hissing sound. It lunged a couple of times and Harin flinched a little. The hissing came in gasps. Harin thought it was laughing at him. From the pack that was at the bridge, tehre came a shout in a language but the meaning could not be clearer.

"Hurry up."

The goblin launched himself at Harin.

Harin brought his staff around, just blocking the attack. The goblin screamed and reared back, going to strike again but Harin saw his opening. Harin sunk a fist into a piece of exposed flesh near the stomach. The goblin lurched forward and when he did, Harin brought the staff around, smashing his staff upon the head of the goblin with a thud. The Goblin stumbled and Harin hit him again and again, each blow surer than the last until Harin felt his staff react and it was almost as if he thought it, his staff send the goblin flying into the waters below despire his staff not hitting the goblin.

Magic. He just did magic.

Harin blinked and looked the other goblins. They were now all staring at Harin and making a growling sound. Harin pointed his staff at the group and they all flinched. Nothing happened and after a second, they started rushing him.

From Harin's left side, a brown blur appeared, knocking a few of them back causing them all to trip up. Radagast had appeared, staff in hand.

"I saw that. Good job. Looks like that is one lesson we can skip. Can you do it again?" Radagast asked. Harin nodded. "Good."

And so the two wizards, now surrounded by goblins, were using their staffs to push the goblins back. However, as they kept knocking more into the water, they would climb back out and rejoin their group. They were taking more risks and Harin felt a blade slice him. Radagast was blocking as best he could and Harin felt his arms starting to get tired. If they could just kill them.

"Have any offensive spells?" Harin asked, deflecting another blow.

"I am a healer! Saruman is the one for offensive spells, as is Gandalf." Radagast explained, hitting a goblin on the head. "This is why you need to be trained in sword work as well as staff combat."

"Well hopefully we live long enough to see that!" Harin said, hitting a goblin's foot and then slamming his staff into another goblin.

They fought for what seemed forever until a horn sounded.

"Duck!" Radagast said and he grabbed Harin to pull him down.

Not a second later, a hail of arrows struck around them, killing or seriously injuring the goblin party. From the woods came a small band of elves, lead by Legolas and Himdor. They finished off the remaining goblins.

"Where did these goblins come from?" an elf asked.

"I think they are in the mountains." Radagast panted. "The shapeshifters are gone. Do you know what happened to them?"

"I… can tell you what happened." a voice from behind them said. Harin turned to see the giant man that they had saved on his feet but holding his side. He looked very hairy and he has shackles around his wrists and ankles although they were broken so he could walk. "My name is Beorn… and I am the last shapeshifter alive."


	10. Chapter 9: Shapeshifting

**Chapter 9: Shapeshifting**

The tall shapeshifter sat on the ground. Harin could not help but notice the wounds that were bleeding. Some of the elves rushed ot him and started healing him, saying words that he only half understood.

"Goblins have infested the High Pass." Beorn said "My people are being used as game. We are hunted for sport and practice. I was one of the last alive before I was able to escape. I could not save anyone else. I just ran, too tired to shift. I ran down the mountains. I ran and ran and you found me. I am forever in your debt."

Harin's hand went to the back of head. He did not really do anything.

"Why did you stay behind?" Radagast asked, looking at Harin. Harin blushed.

"Well… I mean I saw you were in trouble. I mean… we could have escaped but then the goblins would be in the forest…. I guess I should have thought it through."

"You should have." Himdor said, looking at Harin. "Then again, it seems like you have finally found your purpose."

"Purpose?" Harin asked.

"You are a defender. You defend and protect those you care about. Foolish, perhaps, but noble. When next we spar, I expect you to imagine defending someone you hold dear. Now. Beorn, where do you wish to recover at?" Himdor asked.

"We are closer!" Radagast said, a little energy coming into his voice. "Also, we were coming to ask you for help. Harin is in trianing and needs to learn animal language."

"Just animal language?" Beorn asked?

Radagast looked confused.

"You mean you can't tell?" Beorn asked. "This one is a shapeshifter." Beorn pointed to Harin.

"Well of course we can shift our forms, but what." Radagast began but was silenced when Beorn placed a hand on Harin's head.

Harin felt the warmness of the giant hand.

"What animal comes to mind?" Beorn asked.

Harin's eyes closed. Shapeshifter? Him? Radagast said that "we" could shift our forms. What was so different about him? Shapeshift into what? What did….

And then it hit him. It was an animal he had never seen before. He did not have a word for it but it looked like a giant wolf, black as midnight but with a red streak down its back. It snared at Harin, it's eyes becoming snakelike. It growled at Harin and pounced, claws outstretched.

Harin stumbled backwards. He looked around to see everyone staring at him.

"What did you see?" Beorn asked, concerned.

"I.. saw a giant wolf. It pounced at me. It was black with a red stripe down the center. It had massive fangs but little eyes. What?" Harin stopped all eyes on him looking shocked.

"What you are describing is a warg, an evil species of wolf that goblins often time use to ride." Himdor explained. "The fact that this beast shows itself to you is an ill omen. I do not think you should be trained in this."

Radagast looked at Himdor and then to Harin.

"I do not think Harin is evil! Gandalf trusts him and therefore I trust him! I think that the warg makes sense. Harin has just proven himself to be fierce and loyal. He is going to be a powerful Wizard. A warg IS a powerful creature. If Harin could learn this, he would be able to slip behind enemy lines and cause much panic." Radagast said stubbornly. Harin felt some love for the short wizard. Sure he was making him memorize dirt, but he really believed in him.

"Fine. But if we see darkness from him, we will kill him." Legolas said cooly. Harin gulped and Radagast scoffed.

"We should be off! We have much training to do. Beorn you can build yourself a house near mine for the time being!" Radagast saide, getting on his sleigh.

"I will be back next week to test your new found resolve." Himdor said, bowing slightly. He left with the small company of elves and Harin followed Radagast back to their home, Beorn following them at a nice pace.

They arrived at the house and Beorn began making himself a house while Radagast began making a bed for the giant of a man. Harin decided that he needed some alone time so he went a little into the forest. He found a nice quiet place and began to meditate, something that Radagast had helped him with these past few months. Apparently, Harin needed to master his mind if he wanted to use magic.

Harin closed his eyes and delved into his mind. He had done a lot at the bridge. How was it that he was able to use magic even though he was in a chaotic situation?

'Obviously, it was a fluke' an internal voice said. Harin let the thought go but not before feeling the feeling of worthlessness.

'Maybe it was your anger that was your focus?' the voice said. Harin pushed this aside. It was not anger he felt. It was… protection he had felt.

'You wanted to protect what was important to you.' the voice said again and Harin nodded both physically and mentally.

'I wanted to save them, even though I could have run away.' Harin though, noticing that even as he thought about Radagast being pursued by those goblins, his body tensed and he felt something inside of him hum. 'Yes. I… am guided to defend those who I care about. What does this mean?'

'That you care about others more than yourself.' the voice said. 'You need to care for yourself first.' the thought appeared and disappeared.

'But this is what I want. If it was not for Radagast or Gandalf, I would be lost in this world without them. The same with Elrond, Arwen, and the elves. The other Wizards gave me purpose and a way to survive.' Harin argued with the voice.

'But where will that get you? You will die alone and no one can save you.' the voice countered. a mental image of Harin laying prone on a field popped up in his mind.

Harin opened his eyes wide, letting out a sharp breath.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked and Harin turned suddenly, staff in hand, to ses Beorn looking at him.

"I… I am ok. Just a weird thought. What is it you desire?" Harin asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to try to coax out your inner animal? I have recovered enough to shift for you. Maybe seeing it will help you understand."

Harin nodded and together they went back to Radagast's house. Harin noticed that Beorn's house was a few yards away in a small clearing that had recently been made. It looked just like a bunch of trees leaning against each other and Harin rationalized that yes, that was what it was. They went to the empty circle that Harin used to spar with Himdor and faced each other. Without so much as a word, Beorn began to shift. His skin seemed to wiggle and squirm and before Harin could even blink, the skin began to grow fur. The black fur that sprouted was thick and Beorn began to to hunch over, until he was on all fours. His nose turned into a muzzle and in a matter of seconds, a giant black bear was standing in front of Harin. It blinked at Harin. The bear stood on its hind legs and made a sweeping movement at Harin.

"I think he wants you to try." Radagast's voice said from Harin's side. Harin looked around to see Radagast leaning against a tree.

Harin shrugged. He could try.

Harin closed his eyes and tried to focus on the… warg he had saw. He focused and tried to recreate the picture as best the could.

Nothing happened.

They all stood there for a solid 5 minutes and nothing happened. When Harin opened his eyes, Beorn was back to being human and looking at him.

"You are thinking too hard." he commented. "There is no need to think about shifting into your other skin. It is still you. It is another part of yourself, like your staff. It should be as easy as falling asleep or waking. I think you need to rest. It has been a long day. I think we can try every other day. I can teach you the tongues of the animals on those days as well. Does this sound fair Radagast?" Beorn asked.

"Yes, yes! Fine by me. Now let us have some food first. Then we can go to bed. The sun has not set but we all need our rest." Radagast chirped, turning to go back to his house. Harin followed.

They all ate and tucked in early, just as the sun was going to sleep in the sky. Harin did not realise how tired he was until he got into his bed. As his eyes closed and his mind slowed, Harin thought about his adventure that day and what was in store for him. If he could master shapeshifting, he would have another way to defend those he cared about. He could do his part to protect the world he had come to like, the world that accepted him for who he was.

In a fortress surrounded by trees, a dark malice stirred. The birds in the surrounding trees died as the malice hissed. Something was calling to the malice. What was it? It was corrupt and evil, but unfamiliar. Maybe, it was an ally? There was only one way to tell. The malice whispered something in a tongue as dark as the malice and the whisper seemed to take shape and fly through the darkness, small wings beating against the night wind towards a little house in a dark forest.


	11. Chapter 10: Training with Radagast 2

**AN: I have decided against a set amount of chapters for training. Hain will learn as he see fit. This means so don't expect 10 chapters of training. I am getting bored with it and I am sure the readers (you) would get bored. Still, I will use the Journal chapters to progress time. 10 years will pass, but I will skip over boring years. Again, the main point of this fic is action and adventure and we all want to see Harin meet everyone and have his own adventures!**

**Chapter 10: Training with Radagast 2**

**2801 Third Age. Month- January Date- 3rd**

I had a horrible dream last night. In my dream, I was a warg and I was watching a meeting of sorts, a large snake, maybe a python, and what looked like a black raven were deep in conversation. The thing was, when they opened their mouth, hisses and caws came out. After a few exchanges the language changed to human speech.

"What are you doing in my domain?" the crow said. The voice was as cold as ice and just hearing the voice made him shiver.

"Why should I answer to you?" the snake bit back.

"I am the Dark Lord of this land and you will obey." the crow cawed back.

"I am The Dark Lord. Get out of my host." the snake hissed, its mouth opening to bare its fangs.

The crow seemed to grow in size.

"No. You are different. Why are you here?" the crow asked.

"Leave my host. You are not welcome."

In an instant, the snake lunged and tried to swallow the raven, but the raven cawed and escaped. The snake then turned to look at Harin.

"Now you need to be punished for eavesdropping." the snake hissed and the snake lunged.

I woke up with my scar hurting. The scar was one of the only things that stayed the same after the ritual. I told Radagast about my dream but he seemed more focused on the raven than anything else. He agreed that it was odd, but to not worry about it. We spent the rest of the day studying herbs.

**2801 Third Age. Month- February Date- 25th**

I finally was able to hit Himdor! I was able to hit him on the side. I have been able to dodge him more often lately but today I was able to hit an elf. He may have been able to hit me afer my attack, but he assured me that if he had been anyone else, I would have been able to follow up with another strike.

Being able to blast Himdor with magic had helped me a lot. till, it is more like a giant shove. I can use it to block attacks or to push people around. It is not deadly but Radagast said that as I grow more intune with my power, the stronger I will become until even this basic magic can be deadly.

I have made no progress with shapeshifting. I am still "thinking too much" I guess part of me wonders if I do want to become a warg. They seem dangerous and wild.

**2801 Third Age. Month- April Date- 15th**

The past two months have been so hectic. March went by so fast that I forgot to write in here. Nothing much has changed. No new nightmares. Still can't shapeshift. I am holding my own against Himdor. I can occasionally hit him. Himdor has said that if I keep this up, I can begin to use a sword with my staff. It will be a little harder, but Himdor said that it would be worth it in the end. I think he just likes giving me bruises.

**2801 Third Age. Month- May Date- 30th**

I have now been upgraded to working with a training sword. For right now, I am just training with a sword. While lighter than the staff, it is hard to balance. How can I balance a sword and a staff? I know I am going ot get plenty of bruises.

**2801 Third Age. Month- June Date- 18th**

Shapeshifting is still a work in progress, but my skills with animal language have improved. I can now talk to most of the woodland animals. Birds, insects, mice, squirrels and the like. I am still learning the ins and outs of all the languages, and there are many species that I have to learn that are not native to Mirkwood. Radagast recalled tat many more animals used to live in the woods, but because the forest is darker than it was, many animals have fled, especially this far south. He mentioned an old fortress not too far from here called Dol Guldur. It was used in the last great war against a dark lord. It now sits empty. Apparently, there is still a creepiness factor coming from the old fortress. The birds refuse to go near it since a lot of birds died randomly near the old fortress not that long ago. It is troubling..

**2801 Third Age. Month- August Date- 1st**

It has been a year since I first came to this world. I have learned so much but I still feel lost. I need to find my purpose. I protect those who are close to me… but why am I here? What should I do? Should I join a town and be a go to healer? Should I live in isolation like Radagast? Should I travel? Should I try to go back to my world? Is that possible? Many questions and no answers. I will have to find them in the coming year.

**2801 Third Age. Month- September Date- 20th**

Nothing new to report besides I can talk to deer now. They are pretty chatty.

**2801 Third Age. Month- October Date- 31st**

Another nightmare. The raven and snake were back. It was more of a blur this time. It was a lot of hate and the two fighting. I watched and tried to stay out of the way. It felt like they were testing each other. It was uncomfortable.

**2801 Third Age. Month- November Date- 21st**

I can now keep up with Himdor with a single sword. We can spar for a good few minutes before one of us can even touch the other. I am now training with both a sword and a staff. As expected, this is going to be brutal. Still, I know I can do it. As for shapeshifting, I am making some progress. However, Radagast thinks I need to learn some magic first before trying again. So, as of today I am starting on learning a spell of healing now that I can talk to the animals. Radagast is not fond of spells that cause harm, so he specialises in magic that heals, comforts, and plants.

**2801 Third Age. Month- December Date- 31st**

****The near year begins tomorrow. I have now learned some basic healing magic. From there, I will go onto more advanced spells in healing. I can already feel my confidence rising. Maybe I can finally learn how to shapeshift. I can only push forward. I have to go forward. I have to find my purpose.


	12. Chapter 11: Of Warning and Wargs

**Chapter 11: Of Warning and Wargs**

It had been some months since the turn of the new year before Harin found something odd happening. It was nothing wrong with him, but something in the forest that seemed a little off. Harin was in his meditation space when he noticed that part of his space was turning a little dark. Harin inspected it and noticed that some of the plants were dying.

"Oh little ones. No need to fret." Harin said. He caught himself. He was talking to a plant. Plants could not understand language. Then again, Radagast did say that this was not always so.

Harin ran back to the house, leaving the door open behind him. Radagast popped his head in.

"What is going on Harin?"

"Where did you put the athelas? I need some of that and some elanor. A plant in my medication place is sick." Harin explained, going through various jars in a little cabinet.

"Bottom shelf, far right." Radagast helped and after a few seconds of rummaging, Harin found the plants he needed. He rushed out of the house, Radagast following him.

Harin knelt down to plant, plants in his hand. He began to crush them with his hand, muttering under his breath a phrase in Elvish. The plants he was crumbling seemed to glow a little and the plant he was trying to save seemed to react a little.

"Nothing?" Harin asked, looking at Radagast, who had watched Harin try to do his magic.

"It worked but it was not powerful enough. This is a deep sickness. Here."

Radagast pointed his staff at the plant. His eyes began to cross and his voice became deep. Harin knew that Radagast was focusing his magic and was using something far more advanced. In a few seconds the little plant, which had been withering, turned green and went back to normal.

"What was causing it?" Harin asked.

"No clue." Radagast said, a small frown on his face. "Still, it is good that you know enough to do a basic spell. I think we can up your training." Radagast said.

They turned to leave but froze when they heard a rustling sound.

Harin reacted first, and good thing he did. Something came flying out towards them and Harin knocked it back with a well timed staff swipe.

"Good thing you blocked that." a voice said from the bushes and Himdor appeared, bow in hand.

"Himdor! What are you doing?" Radagast asked, voice a little squeaky.

"Just a test. A test he passed." Himdor said "I came with a book on Wargs. Normally, such information on dark creatures are forbade in the kingdom, but this was an exception. This might help you, since you are so determined on learning what you want to learn. Maybe now you will understand why we are hesitant for you to shift into a Warg."

Himdor passed over a small, black book. Harin went to where he normal sat for meditation and began reading. Harin learned some about wargs, how they used black speech to communicate, and how they often worked with orcs to attack people. There were a few hand drawn pictures of wargs and Harin knew for certain that this is what he saw in his mind's eye. This was his form. Why was it so dark? Was he secretly evil?

'No. I am just being silly.' Harin thought as he closed the small book, giving it back to Himdor, who was still looking at him. 'I am not evil. I am a Wizard.'

"Let us start our training session for today." Himdor said, drawing his two practice swords. "I will meet you in the training field.

Harin went back to the house to grab his own practice sword, mind still heavy with the information from the book he just read. He also had a feeling that this training session would hurt.

He was right. He was still not getting used to fighting with a sword and a staff. He would parry with one but before he could strike back, he would be parried himself and then struck.

"Give me a moment to breathe!" Harin shouted as he got up from being floored for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"No. The enemy will not give you quarter. They will not be nice. You fight to survive." Himdor said, leaping forward. Harin rolled quickly and stood. Himdor was on him again. "Come on wizard." Himdor taunted.

Harin blasted Himdor with a shot of magic, but Himdor expected that, using his swords to block the attack. Himdor lashed out with both swords, Harin just being able to block both swords with his staff.

"You have to do better." Himdor said.

"I am doing my best."

"Then your best will get you killed." Himdor said and moved to strike again. Harin knew he ould not dodge. He was going to be on the ground again. He felt anger, embarrassment, and something else bubble up inside of him.

Many things happened at once. First, Harin felt something snap inside of him. He yelled and a surge of magic resonated from Harin. It pushed Himdor back several feet. He yelled again and Harin's eyes changed to pure blackness. Harin felt rather than saw his body change. He hunched over, growling as he felt his legs change and felt his need to be on 4 legs rather than 2. His felt his face grow and felt the hair start to grow all over his body. He tried to say something but a werid grumbling came out. He saw Himdor flinch. Radagast had disappeared.

Harin now saw the world on all fours. The first thing he noticed were the smells. Everything had such a strong scent to it. His mouth hung open while he panted. All these new scents. His sight, on the downside, had diminished slightly. He could still see but things were not as clear. Again, he tried to speak, because Himdor seemed to be scared of him but another language came out of his mouth. He did not understand what was going on and he felt the need to do something. He howled. It was a long and mournful howl. As he finished, he found a giant hand on his head. Harin looked up to see Beorn was there, Radagast right behind him.

"Seems like you have found your shape. Just so you know, your fir is completely black but there are stripes of red mixed into the fur." Beorn said "You are large and fierce looking, which will help you survive. Your form has the added benefit of speech, but only Black Speech. Black speech was used by the Dark Lords and their minions. You may be able to understand it. How do you feel? a nod for good or a shake for bad."

Harin nodded. He felt ok. Really weird, but ok.

"You will follow me. We will see if you can keep up." Beorn said and he transformed into his giant bear self.

Harin followed the giant bear outside of the forest and into the plain. Harin found out that he could run almost as fast as the bear Beorn. They must have ran for a solid hour before Harin felt that he was tired. He slumped to the ground and Beorn stopped and lumbered up to him. Beorn changed back.

"Try to change back." Beorn said.

Harin tried, willing himself to be human, but nothing happened. He shook his head.

"Remember how it felt to change? Reverse that. Become like man again."

Harin focused. He remembered the change of face, and then the change of legs. He felt his body start to react. It took only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. He was back to his human form, clothes and staff intact.

"Curious. You can change but your clothes and staff say the same. Must be a wizard should get back."

Beorn and Harin walked in silence for most of the way, Harin trying to remember all of the feelings he had. It was… exciting to change an to see the world in a different point of view. Still, he was a dark creature, so he would not use that form often. Still, it would be useful if he had to fight for his life.

They returned to the house and Harin explain what happened to Himdor and to Radagast. Radagast was happy and Himdor was his surly self as usual.

"Back to training then. And no shapeshifting." Himdor said.

Harin smiled. He knew he had a leg up on the elf. Still, Harin needed to train and so he put his all into that day's training.

When the sun set, Himdor left. He told Harin that next time they will be using real blades made from elven smiths. This worried Harin but they did need to train with real blades. The added weight will help at least. Beorn had told him that he will need to spend a little of each day in his warg form until he get used to the transformation and could transform in an instant both ways. Harin would need to exercise in his warg form as well.

Harin quickly forgot about the little plant that had been near death. He knew that once the advanced training began, he could heal anything.


	13. Chapter 12: Radagast's Task

**AN: Just so you know, events of The Hobbit and LOTR will be happening and Harin will be playing his role in them. This is just back story and training. After his training with the wizards, Harin's tale with the events in The Hobbit will begin.**

**Chapter 12: Radagast's Task**

Harin spent the remainder of the year balancing his practising of combat and Elvin language with Himdor, his warg state with Beorn, and his magical ability with Radagast. Even after the new year started, 2803, Harin found himself growing in more than one ways. First off, his black beard had gotten a little longer. He was more muscular and seemed to walk with a confident stride. His hair was still messy, but it had grown longer and fell around his face most awkwardly. Still, Harin liked the way he looked. Harin still wore the attire he had received in Rivendell. However, he now had a scabbard on his left hip. The scabbard held a one handed sword made by the elves of Mirkwood. Harin had been there when it was forced. It had a slight curve to it, but was otherwise unimpressive. To Harin, however, it was amazing to watch the Elves work on the steel.

It was on a warm day in June that Radagast approached Harin while he was training with Himdor. Harin had finally gotten the hang of fighting with staff and sword and was now able to hold his own against Himdor. The warrior elf had been very impressed and had even started teaching Harin how to use a bow. It was on such a day that Radagast approached Harin.

"Harin, I have an errand for you." Radagast said as Harin put down his bow. "I need you to go to the Mountains here in Mirkwood. There are some herbs we need to stock up on. It is high time that you be responsible for some of these things. Himdor can help you navigate the forest, but you are responsible for getting the herbs. Does this make sense?" Radagast asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to leave. When do we go?" Harin turned to Himdor.

"In the morning. It is a long track from here to the mountains. We will spend the night in the halls of my King, King Thranduil. Wizards are always welcome in the halls of Elves. Sleep well tonight, for the forest is dangerous and you will need your strength."

Harin gulped and did not have a restful night that night. The fact they were going deeper into the forest was surprising. However, with an Elf guide, he should be safe.

Harin woke at dawn along with everyone else. He did not need much, so he took two empty pouches and placed them around his waist. He packed one with food and left the other empty. Radagast walked with them to the edge of the clearing his house was on.

"Remember, we need a list of herbs. Here is the list. You know what they look like so it should not be an issue." Radagast said, handing Harin a small scroll. Harin placed it in the empty pouch and said goodbye to Beorn and Radagast.

At first, the path was easy. The trees were not that close together and there were clear places to stelp. However, as they moved deeper, the trees seemed to grow larger and the sun was blocked by branches and leaves. The whole places seemed dark and damp and Harin understood why it was called Mirkwood.

"Stay close. This forest likes to confuse people who stay off the beaten path and we are no where near that path right now." Himdor said, his Elf feet not leaving a trace.

Harin followed, his staff at the ready and his sword loose in its scabbard. There were wild things in this wood and he was not going to be surprised.

Himdor led on in silence. The Forest was making some sounds but it seemed muted.

"These woods used to be green once." Himdor said, breaking the deafening silence. "These woods used to be filled with animals, more than what you see now. Menfolk would come in and hunt and fish. We Elves used to control all of these woods, not just in the north. Our King knows there is a darkness in Dol Guldur but wishes to keep up alive. Darkness in the south, a dragon in the lonely mountain. Word is that the Kings of Men are being killed by orcs. Dark times indeed."

Harin didn't say anything to this. It did seem odd that a lot of dark things were happening.

Harin almost ran into the mountain they were looking for, so distracted he was. He stopped himself just short. The forest and the mountains seemed to flow together and it was hard to tell where one started and one ended. The cliffs of the mountain looked sharp, but Himdor was leading him around.

"There is a slope around here. Once we get there, you will have to find the plants yourself. I will keep an eye on you. I advise you to not fall." Himdor said, a half smile playing on his lips.

Harin huffed and followed. Soon, they were at the base of one fof the mountains. The sun was almost directly above them.

"Keep this under a couple of hours. The Doors to my King's halls close at dusk and do not open until sunrise. The halls are on the other side of this mountain range, so it will take some time to get there."

Harin nodded and started his climb up the mountain, his staff being extremely useful in this endeavor. He began to climb, noticing that the trees were getting less dense. He found some of the herbs he needed here. He picked them up and stowed them away. Everything was going well until he realised that he needed to get a plant that only grew on the mountain side. This meant he would have to climb a little higher. So Harin began to climb, knowing that he was running out of time. An hour had passed easily and Himdor would be back to drag him away.

It was while he was searching for this plant that Harin noticed a corpse. It was a corpse of a deer. It had been mauled by something and left. Harin looked around and saw nothing, but it gave him a deep chill. Something was out here and hunting.

Harin turned away from the corpse and found a goblin lunging towards him. What a goblin was doing out here in broad daylight was beyond Harin but Harin had no time to deal with it. He used his staff and knocked the creature to the side. The goblin was sent a few feet away. Instead of attacking Harin, it took off in the other direction. Harin looked at it confusingly until he noticed a shadow on the ground.

Harin rolled to the side, barely missing a giant paw that had sliced at him. He turned to see a giant bear attacking him. Harin new it was not Beorn, but Harin still remember training with the shapeshifter. Still, this bear was in a frenzy.

"I am your friend. Calm yourself." he said, even if it did come out as a growl.

"The bear roared in response. He had not perfected bear yet, but the general message was clear "I am going to kill you."

With a heavy heart, Harin drew his sword. There was no reasoning with this animal and so Harin quickly hit the bear on the head, then turned suddenly to avoid a paw. Another twist and Harin slashed at the bear. It reared up and Harin took his sword to it again, causing it to fall with a low groan.

Harin looked at the beast and he felt sorry for it.

"You should kill it." a voice said behind him and Harin did not jump as Himdor came to his side. "I killed the goblin and came to find you. It is going to bleed out here. End its suffering. The bears here are wild even to us and Radagast. They fear nothing."

Harin put his blade to the beast once more, ending its life. Harin cleaned his blade on the ground and then sheathed it.

"Find your herbs. I will bury him. We will leave shortly." Himdor said and Harin nodded.

Harin found the remaining herbs and found Himdor next to the grave.

"We should go. Dusk is approaching." Himdor said and they both left at a jog.

The sun was setting over the trees when they reaches a river and a door. Two elves were watching them approach.

"You just made it." One of them said in Elvish, waving to Himdor. Harin's study of Elvish had grown tremendously. "The door is getting ready to be closed.

"Ran into a wild bear and a goblin. Nothing too bad." Himdor explained.

"Odd for a goblin to be out in the day." one of the guards said.

"Yes. Either way, our guest is here and I would like to show him around." Himdor said, bowing slightly to the guards. The guards bowed back. Himdor led Harin through the gates and the gates closed behind them.

"Welcome to the Halls of King Thranduil."


	14. Chapter 13: King Thranduil's Halls

**Chapter 13: King Thranduil's Halls**

Harin gasped. The Halls were more like trees grown in perfect symmetry. The light in the halls seemed to come from the trees themselves. Truthfully, Harin had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Himdor watched him and smiled.

"King Thranduil would like to meet with you. He is waiting for you in the throne room." Himdor said and began walking.

Harin groaned lowly. He began to dust himself off as best he could. They passed a few elves, all of whom looked at Harin with careful eyes. Once they saw his staff, however, they offered their hellos and welcomes.

They made their way to the throne room and Harin was met with an impressive sight. The King sat in his wooden throne, eyes looking at them as they approached. He was tall and lean, like all the elves, but his eyes seemed to drill holes into him.

"Welcome to my halls, Harin." He said in a cool voice. "It has been a while since a wizard has graced us."

"Thank you for having me." Harin said a little nervously.

"It is an honor to have you here. Food and drink will be served shortly and you are welcome to join us. Himdor will show you to your room." the King said, his voice clearly showing that he was done with this conversation.

Himdor beckoned Harin to follow and together they went.

"Your room is this way. You can place your supplies here. After we eat, maybe we can spar one time here and then go to bed. We will leave at daybreak if we want to get back to Radagast." Himdor said.

"Ok…." Harin said. The King was oddly cool towards him. It was odd. All the elves he had met so far were kind towards him.

Dinner was an uneventful affair. Unlike in Rivendell, there were no flues or harps to serenade them. Instead, they were in what looked like a dining hall and everyone sat in small groups like a mess hall. Harin sat with Himdor and every now and again, an elf would stop by to say hello to Himdor and introduce themselves to Harin. They were pleasantly surprised that he, Harin, spoke Elvish and talked to him as well. Harin enjoyed the food and the King eventually came into the hall. He sat with Himdor and Harin, looking at his people with a proud look.

"Himdor has said much about your training. It is impressive that you can hold your own against an elf." he said cooly.

"Himdor is far greater than I." Harin said, trying to be humble.

The rest of the meal went on in awkward silence, Harin looking at the King and Himdor. Harin finished his food and asked Himdor where the training room was. Before he could answer, the King spoke up.

"I wil take you to the training room and we will practice there. I wish to see if you are as good as Himdor says."

Harin blinked and bowed slightly. Inwardly, Harin was sweating. He was going to fight the King of the Elves in Mirkwood? This was not going to end well. Harin was led to a large training room, where some of the elves were practising. There was an archery range and a sparring arena. All the elves that were there stopped and bowed to the King, who took up a position in the clear sparring area. He drew a long, thin blade and assumed a stance.

"Let us see if you are as good as you say." the King said.

Harin tried to say something but was immediately set upon. Harin parried the blow with his staff, turning once and pulling out his own blade in one smooth motion. Thranduil, however, was not impressed and swiped at Harin. He caught the elven king's blade in between his staff and his sword.

"Not bad. However, we have just begun!" Thranduil said, kicking Harin away and then closing the gap in quick time.

Their duel lasted for a solid 15 minutes, each one not being able to hurt the other. Harin did not want to hurt Thranduil, for fear of retaliation, but Harin knew that if they kept it up, Harin would be hurt badly. The King of the Woodland Realm was pushing him, testing him. Harin needed to prove himself, it seemed. Harin used his magic blast to hit Thranduil in the chest. In another movement, Harin swept Thranduil's legs, or tried to. The Elven King jumped and landed on Harin's staff, his sword pointing right at Harin's face.

"The winner is King Thranduil!" Himdor cried and from around the sparring area, there were cheers. While they had fought, they had gathered a crowd.

Thranduil looked around and then lept off Harin's staff. Harin righted himself and bowed to the King.

"You are truly gifted, King Thranduil." Harin said, bowing.

Thranduil looked down at Harin and extended a hand. He helped Harin right himself.

"You are truely as gifted as Himdor said. Despite your shapeshifting ability, which turns you into something vile, you seem to have a good heart. You are welcome in my halls anytime, Wizard." the King said.

Harin blinked. This was… unexpected. Harin thought that the King did not like for any other reason than… well no reason came to mind but apparently he was in the King's good favors.

They parted ways, Himdor showing Harin to his small room. It was small, but the bed was extra comfy. Harin would find that sleep came easily to him, partly because he was exhausted and partly because this was the first nice bed he slept in since he was in Rivendell. Harin's dreams were light just for one night, Harin felt at ease with the world.


End file.
